Loving Concern
by Catness
Summary: Haruhi notices that Kaoru is sad and wonders about it. One shot. Friendship between the twins, but it could be twincest if read it in a certain way.


**Loving Concern**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Word count: 1024 words

Haruhi sighed as she placed down her pen after writing a few notes. She smiled as she looked to her left; Kaoru was staring out the window. Haruhi frowned slightly as she noticed that Kaoru seemed glum and a little depressed. It was unusual for the younger twin to be like this, he was usually the happier of the two and it wasn't like him to ignore the teacher's lectures about safety in the science labs. Haruhi tilted her head slightly as she pondered what could be upsetting the boy. He had seemed happy during recess. 'Actually… No,' Haruhi thought, concerned, 'I didn't actually see him during recess, I only saw Hikaru…' Haruhi looked at her page as if it had the answers to her thoughts. 'In fact, he hasn't even been hanging around us recently.'

'Come to think of it,' Haruhi thought, not really paying any attention to the teacher now. 'He's been quite sad recently, he doesn't really speak as much as he used to. He doesn't even join in at the Host Club anymore, either. I'm surprised that Tamaki has not mentioned this, but then again; Tamaki is usually quite self absorbed. Kaoru usually speaks to Hikaru, though… But not so much recently, which is strange because they've always been inseparable. They've always told me about how they've always been close, but they've always seemed to shy away from each other when I'm around. I don't know whether they're putting on the act for me as well as the Host Club designators…' Haruhi sighed as she studied the red-head's face, noting that he had several worry lines. She remembered a time when he seemed to be happier, seemed to be less worried and more willing to entertain his brother's boredom during class. Perhaps he just didn't enjoy life anymore; perhaps he didn't enjoy the Host Club or Ouran… Perhaps he didn't want to be around his brother anymore… Why else would he just stop playing with them at recess? Why would he just, after 17 years, stop talking to his brother?

Haruhi sighed and a shiver whispered down her spine as she thought of how cold Kaoru had become. He'd been so _different_ than the Kaoru she'd met that day she stumbled across the Host Club. He'd been happy that day. Haruhi smiled as she remember watching the twins by the window sill, that afternoon, while Tamaki and Kyouya explained her jobs in the Host Club and what she'd be doing to repay them. Hikaru had smiled while chewing on a biscuit. Kaoru was smiling and clicking his tongue at the crumbs that were sitting on the chest of Hikaru's shirt, which was carelessly unbuttoned. Hikaru smiled as Kaoru carefully wiped the crumbs away from his mouth. Haruhi smiled as she watched, the scene vaguely reminded her of the way she'd always looked after her father. It was a scene of loving concern for each other. One party would always look after the other and then in times of need, the other would return the favour. It was a nice deal and Haruhi had always loved the way her father had treated her to dinner and a movie on the days where she'd been too exhausted to cook. Kaoru smiled as he gently brushed crumbs from his brother's shirt, letting them fall to the floor. Hikaru smiled and took his brother's hand, leaning closer to pull his brother into a warm embrace. Kaoru leant his head against his brother's shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling gently after a long day.

"Are you going to actually listen or stare at Hikaru and Kaoru all day?" Kyouya had said, loudly. "They're only practicing their act, it's nothing special." Haruhi snapped out of her daze and looked at Kyouya, apologizing to him, profusely. When he was busy talking again, she turned her head to look back at the twins. Kaoru had pulled away and was blushing. Hikaru didn't seem bothered by the embarrassment of everyone staring in their direction, but he did seem a little sad that Kaoru had pulled away from him. Haruhi sighed as she turned back to Kyouya; she had a feeling that it was not just an act.

Haruhi shook her head as she brought her thoughts back to the present and turned to look at Hikaru on her right. He didn't seem to be bothered at all, despite the fact that in the past he'd always been concerned whenever Kaoru had been injured or even frowned in his presence. However, Hikaru didn't seem to notice his brother's sadness, even though his was just a seat or two away. It had always seemed like they were an unbreakable pair, but why was Kaoru absent from the group at recess and barely speaking to any of the Host Club members?

What about loving concern? Didn't Hikaru notice or even care that his brother was sad? Did he not see Kaoru's misery and sadness? Haruhi sighed; Hikaru had always been caught up in the past. His thoughts, tales and anecdotes had always been about previous experiences. Hikaru was idealistic and had similarities with a child who was too caught up in playtime to realize that there's a wide world to explore. Haruhi shook her head in disbelief as she turned back to look at Kaoru who had begun to scribble on his note book.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered from her right. Haruhi turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Hikaru smiled with a piece of paper in his hand, gesturing that he would like the note passed to his brother. Haruhi sighed before taking the note and passing it to Kaoru. Kaoru took the note and chuckled, a large grin spreading across his face.

Haruhi clicked her tongue in annoyance, turning a questionable look to Hikaru who smiled past her, to his brother and mouthed "I love you."

At least there was a chance for the fan girls that it was not an act… However, Loving concern could only extend so far and one day, they'd realize that they had fallen apart. Haruhi hoped that that day would not come soon.

**The End…**

_**Cattsy…**_


End file.
